


The Afterparty

by Hi_IQ_Entertainment



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Car Accidents, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Gen, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Percy, Read notes in beginning for trigger warning, Sad Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_IQ_Entertainment/pseuds/Hi_IQ_Entertainment
Summary: The weekend of  Bianca di Angelo's 21st birthday, she decided to celebrate this coming-of-age at her family’s nationally famous brewery to have a weekend long bender at her uncle's cabin. When tragedy strikes, two family members are greatly impacted. The two being torn apart from the inside out. One begins to point fingers, pinning the blame, leaving the relationship between the two cousins in shambles. There has to be a good ending to this...right?
Kudos: 3





	1. T.O.D.

**_April 8th 11:16 PM_ ** __

**Nicos POV**

__ It was the night that Bianca and everyone came home. Anytime we were on a trip, separate from each other, we'd text back and forth so the other wouldn't worry. That's always how it's been. Except for tonight. Bianca hasn't even read my message from about four hours ago. And I began to panic when I called and I got no answer from her. Then I called Percy and everything went to shit. Then when I was told to go to the hospital that wasn't even fifteen minutes away, I knew this was going to end badly. 

Without wasting another millisecond, I quickly jumped into my old black car, racing to the hospital. I may have sped through a couple lights. It was all a blur to me. I don't even really remember driving. And in all honesty, I shouldn't have been allowed to do so. 

  
A five minute, reckless drive later, I ran through the hospital doors as fast as my legs could physically go. Hell, I even stumbled a couple times. When getting to the front desk, I was already frantic about what was going to happen. "Wh-where's Bianca's room—?!" I asked, less in a demanding tone, and more of a terrified one. 

"Uh, who?" The woman asked sarcastically, smacking her gum

I began to just get angry now, mostly because of the tone she was using. Especially because she didn't know how to chew her gum right. 

I huffed, my body visibly shaking by this point. "Bianca, Bianca Di Angelo! Please, r-room number!" I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

She sighed, "Di Angelo…." The woman said, clearly annoyed. "Third floor, room… 313." 

Before she could look up from the computer, I was already half way down the hall. When getting to the elevator, I repeatedly hit the button. "Come on come on come on—!" My head whipped around frantically, praying that there was a stairwell nearby. Getting more panicked by the second, my eyes found a door that lead to a stairwell. Quickly, I bust through that very door, tripping and slipping here and there as I ran up to the third floor.

Pure adrenaline coursing through my veins, I was quick to make my way past the nurses' station, only paying attention to the numbers on the doors. 310...311...312...313!! Why were there so many people crowding the doorway—? I don't even pay attention to who I was shoving, moving through the people standing there in her doorway. 

"Should we call it..?" I heard a nurse say. 

The doctor sighed sadly, "Unfortunately… yes… official Time of Death...23:16.." 

My eyes filled with stinging hot tears as I just stared at her motionless body. I just stood there.. staring at her in just absolute shock. This wasn't happening. This was…..just a bad dream. Yeah.. A bad dream that I'll never be able to escape. 

Bianca didn't even look dead. She just looked like she was asleep. And just like in life, she was still absolutely stunning in death. Bianca looked like a princess under a wretched curse, awaiting for true love's kiss to awake her. Her brown hair still looked as soft as if she just showered. She always did take care of it. She used to take hours in the bathroom, getting ready in the mornings. I always did get annoyed with that. No matter how much I denied that she was gone, deep down, I know those mocha brown eyes that stole the hearts of many would never open again. She was always there to calm me down when I was upset. She always came running when I woke up screaming from a nightmare. She was a better mother figure than our own mother. She was always so sweet to every single person she came into contact with. But now… Despite the fact that she'd never wake up again, she was still absolutely gorgeous. I never did understand how she was never able to keep someone in her life in the romantic sense. She was the most amazing sister that I could have ever asked for. This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

I didn't even notice the tears that were flowing down my cheeks like two never ending rivers. Snapping out my trance, my head whipped in the direction of Percy. My brows furrowed and my eyes narrowed. My fist was clenched so tightly, my knuckles turned white. I stormed out of the room to where Percy was. "You bastard son of a bitch!!!" My hands reached for his collar, pulling him closer to my level. "That's my sister, dead in that goddamned hospital bed!!! This is your fucking fault!!! You were the one driving home!!! My SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" I screamed. That got the attention of the nearby doctors and a grieving Annabeth. 

"LET GO OF ME!! LET ME GO!!!" I felt a strong pair of hands grip firmly onto my arms, as well as the gentle touch of Annabeth. The tears rolling down my face just refused to stop. I struggled against the doctor's grip, trying to get loose to either run at Percy, or punch the shit out of him. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I TRUSTED YOU! I BLAME YOU FOR HER DEATH! HAI UCCISO LA MIA CAZZO SORELLA!" Just giving in to the heavy weight that had been on my shoulders all night, I collapsed to my knees, hugging myself tightly. "Mia sorella…!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m Q! I personally did not write this chapter, that was done by my co-writer (@gasolinepowered_artist on Instagram) though we worked on the story together. We will be alternating with the writing of chapters between the perspective of Nico and Percy.
> 
> Chapter 2 of the Afterparty will be posted on September 27th!


	2. Hades Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Annabeth Thalia and Grover are finishing up packing for their trip to Poseidon’s cabin up north to celebrate Biancas 21st birthday... but she’s late.

**Percys POV**

**April 5th 9:48 AM**

“We have done this party five different times, and never, has the man or woman of honor ever been late!” I cried, “Uno.” 

Thalia glared at the Blue 3 I placed on the messy pile of cards from a strenuously long game. 

“Give the girl a break!” She said, drawing two cards and then smiling wickedly. “Green!” She places down a wild card. 

I placed down my green reverse card, I found it humorously fitting, Thalia threw the rest of her hand on the table, muttering something about bovine fecal matter. 

I jumped to the sound of the door opening, my hand instinctively going to my pocket-knife. A clearly annoyed Bianca walked into the apartment, a light blue duffle bag around her shoulder and her small black purse in her teeth. She was holding a case of  _ Hades Vodka _ in her right hand and her keys in her left. 

“I hate New York.” She said, her purse falling on the floor. 

Thalia laughed as she put the Uno cards back in the box and I stood up and took the alcohol out of her hand. 

“Well at least you aren’t gonna be driving.” I said, knowing full well I also wasn’t going to be driving that day. 

Annabeth walked into the living room and set down two paper bags on the coffee table. 

“And YOU get to carry all the alcohol and your clothes that Grover and I packed, but at least you aren’t driving!” She said, sticking her tongue out at me. 

Thalia’s mocking laughter was interrupted by Annabeth clearing her throat and pointing in the direction of her own bags she had to carry. 

I sighed and lifted the bags with my free hand. They were heavier than they looked. Bianca stepped out of the way so I could get through the door, replacing my seat on the couch. I slowly stepped down the stone steps to the parking lot. I cursed Annabeth for wanting to live on the third floor. 

After two trips up and down the three flights of stairs, I met everyone by my car and tossed Grover the keys. 

“If I’m driving us back, you can drive us there. My legs and arms are sore and I deserve a  _ Hermes’ _ .” 

Grover scoffed at my comment but got in the driver's seat anyways. I got in the backseat with Annabeth and Bianca, and Thalia opened the first of many boxes of  _ Hermes Hard Lemonade _ . Bianca reached out the grab the bottle Thalia put on the middle console but I smacked her hand away. 

“Weren’t you born at 6 PM? You still have 8 hours to go before you can legally drink!” I teased. 

The joke earned a laugh from Annabeth and Thalia. By the death glare Bianca shot at me, I took it that she didn’t find the joke quite as funny.

Bianca took the bottle and opened it, the sweet smell of the watermelon flavored alcohol filling the car. She looked up at us, who were all staring at her. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Well? It’s not gonna drink itself!” Thalia said, holding her phone in the girls face, “This is your first legal drink! It must be documented and remembered for years to come!” 

We all laughed and Bianca smirked, downing the whole bottle in a few seconds. 

The car erupted in a cheer.

Grover turned the keys in the ignition. 

“Next stop: Poseidon's cabin!” He shouted. 

Thalia held up her bottle, “To Bianca! Happy 21st!” 

“To Bianca!” We returned. 

I took a swig of my own drink, the blueberry taste making my tastebuds tingle, and the alcohol warming my throat. 

I put my arm around Annabeth and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

This would be a party to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m Q! I wrote this chapter! Yay! It’s very short but it’s only because it’s meant to be introductory, my next chapter (4) will be longer I promise! JD will be writing the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of The Afterparty! 
> 
> Follow us to stay updated on this work or see any others! 
> 
> Follow our Instagram (@Hi_IQ_Entertainment) for updates on both current and future works, or to just chat with us and ask questions! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment!


End file.
